Suran Serizawa
Want to make a deal with Satan. Yakushi-Kabuto-image-yakushi-kabuto-36286002-840-1200.jpg|Suran 'First Name' Suran 'Last Name' Serizawa 'IMVU Name' NPC 'Nicknames' Uncle. 'Age' 64( But looks like he's in his forties) 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'1 'Weight' 180 'Blood type' N/A 'Behaviour/Personality' ( Give me a 6 bullet description of your character. ) *Joker *Risk taker *Passive Aggersive *Noble *Wise * Apperance tumblr_msvvz1aJuA1rdzdv5o1_500.gif 'What district do you live in?' UnderGround Lab: Suran's lab is a former base for Serizawa's It is built into a terraced underground valley underneath D1 with vast forestry growing on each level. Two towers were also built on either side of the Valley which was built over when the city was created connecting directly to it. Inside, there was at least one, vast meeting hall which had the symbol of the Serizawaa framing the doorway on either side. At the front of the room, elevated above the rest of the room by a platform was a throne of sorts a small table beside it. This is were Suran deals with the deals he has mede with his contrats. 439312-screenshot374.jpg 'Relationship' Widow 'Occupation & Clan /Rank' Contact's: tumblr_inline_ncpw045vbh1qjg4cu.gif ' 'Fighting Style Master of all Martial Arts Pyscho Power tumblr_mdw638PIrV1r3rdh2o1_500.gif Often termed as an evil, negative or psychotic energy, which could possibly use the Psycho Drive to channel it. Psycho Power has been described as the corrupted negative of Soul Power. Through its use people have gained a considerable amount of power, expelling all remorse, compassion, and humanity from his soul. This energy also grants him the ability to float, move quickly and mentally influcence the minds of other beings. They can also regenerate via the Psycho Drive/Power. (For YMRP purposes this is limited to outside battle use only) However, Psycho Power can exceed the limits of his body, depending ON the type of body it can also determine the "ceiling" of one's power level, explaining increased desires to physically work out and or consistently kill any and everything in sight. There is a direct opposite of this power called The Soul Power is, as its name implies, energy manifested from the soul. In appearance, Soul Power is a kinetic, color-changing energy that people channel from their body and often through materialistic objects, allowing them to control it as a weapon and supplement ones attacks with Soul Power Chi Base Yakushi.Kabuto.full.1458828.jpg Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Chi Master kabuto_by_naionmikato-d4veymu.jpg User can create, shape and manipulate Chi to gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. They are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through shear force of will. They can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for super awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, and sometimes invulnerability. In different cases, the user can produce chi by channeling the energy through the physical body or by using the natural energy of the planet or cosmos. Balance: Users are able to balance by the force of yin and yang. Chi Augmentation: Use one's chi in order increase their physical aspects. Combat Empowerment: The more the user fights, the stronger their bodies grow, thus strengthening their chi. Chi Aura: Able to surround oneself in chi energy. Energy Shield Construction: Users are able to form their chi into powerful energy barriers. Healing: Users are able to repair damage that has been done to the body whether it be internal or external. Higher Consciousness: Being linked to one's consciousness, chi is able to allow one to be in their true mind. Inner Power: One can gain access to untapped power and awaken their full potential. Power Manifestation:Tap into the internal energy forces of the astral plane and become a physical representation of one's inner power. Indomitable Will: The full power of chi can be unleashed through sheer force of will. Nature Unity/Elemental Manipulation: Users of chi are able to become one with nature and command elemental and energy forces. Battlefield Adaption: Users can orientate their entire body to combat, allowing to fight in any environment. Elemental Aura: Users are able to use their chi to generate the elemental forces around them. Energetic Pressure: Level an entire landscape with nothing but the force of one's energy. . Life-Force Suspension: Focusing ones chi under their being enables varying levels of self-propelled flight. Mystic Martial Arts: Harness chi into physical combat. Elemental/Energy Combat: Utilize both the elements and pure energy in combat for energy enhanced strikes. Life-Force Beam Emission: Users are able channel the chi and project it in the form of a destructive wave of energy. Life-Force Ball Projection: Shape one's chi into the shape of a glowing orb of energy that is capable of mass destruction to large areas Life-Force Blade Construction: Users are able to solidfy their chi and shape it into razor sharp weapons. Cosmic /Planetary Empowerment: Users are able to channel the natural energy of the planet or cosmos and convert them into powerful chi. Magic Weaponry: Through special means, users can form their chi into powerful mystic weapons that allow them to strike their enemies both physically and mystically. Potion Creation: Chi is an underlying principle regarding traditional Chinese medicine. It is possible that one is able to create potions to aid them in battle. Power Mixture: Mix one's chi with the chi of others (Ex: Omi (Xiaolin Showdown) using the Sun Chi Latern in order to mix his chi with the other xiolin dragons.) Synchronization: Once the user becomes in mixes their chi with the chi of others, they are able to become in synch with the energy, allowing them achieve extraordinary power and acquire in new abilities. Spiritual Meditation: Meditate to obtain absolute focus in order to fully manifest one's chi. Tranquil State Users are able to place themselves in a calm mindful state. Supernatural Condition: Channels one's chi within in order to push one's physical capabilities to superhuman levels. 'Weapon of Choice' Susanoo: This is a move Suran uses when he's backed to a while this state causes him to take on many of the physical traits of his former masters. These included purple eye markings along with scaly patterns on his face and much of his body. He wears his hair in an unkempt bowl cut, allowing it to grow out. He wears a maroon-coloured cloak with a hood designed to resemble a serpent's head, with white, red, and yellow markings that resemble eyes; the hood can be closed like a snake's mouth to help protect his senses from the effects of smoke or any toxins. A long, white snake was also fused with his abdomen, which he kept wrapped around his waist and was often seen slithering out from under his robes like a tail. He was also able to shed his human body, taking on the appearance of a monstrous snake with sharply distorted facial features and arms. In this state he uses snake-oriented techniques.This is one of Suran's transfromations which he gains extremely translucent-looking pale skin and straight waist-length black hair with the front strands falling to his shoulders, with pronounced cheekbones, golden eyes with slits in his pupils, purple markings around his eyes and fang-like teeth — a reference to his snake-like nature kabuto_by_ioshik-d4sy764.png Allies/Enemies Jackie Serizawa(Nephew) Max Serizawa(Nephew) Velvet Serizawa (Niece) Background Suran is a Noble Preist chosen to take care of Jackie, Max and Velvet inside the city seeing these young Serizawa's has a faith that must be seen. But what people dont know is Suran is doing this only cause of the promise he made to his younger sister Mona the mother of the young three that he would protect them with his life, seeing when he was just a boy he always dreamed of being a powerful warrior and one day meeting a rival like he hears in the old tales. He trainned countless of days and nights trying to be the best and never found that "said" rival until he looked and noticed he was only doing this for himself he was his own rival his own foe. Learning this caused him to become a Noble Preist of the Serizawa leaning about the people who granted him this power, but this came with a cost causing him to leave his family behind and take the path of man. done 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Serizawa Family Category:3rd Gen NPC